Unexpected
by Shenhui
Summary: Re-written. Tofuu with RecYan on the side. Not everything that curves your way is unpleasant. AU


_**Unexpected**_

Mainly Tokiya x Fuuko with Recca x Yanagi on the side. (One shot)

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Flame of Recca or any of its characters._

A girl with long purple hair was waiting for her friend below a cherry tree when she heard someone call her.

"Fuuko, Fuuko!" The girl with long honey blonde hair called as she near the tree. "Have you been here long?" She asked her friend.

"No Yanagi, I've only been here for five minutes." Fuuko said.

Yanagi took a seat beside her and then asked her, how was her first day in the university.

Both passed at Tokyo University. Fuuko was taking up Computer Engineering and Yanagi was taking up Education. They were friends since junior high. But if you had known them back then, you would never have guessed that they would turn out as best friends because they are so like the north and south poles.

Fuuko was loud and brash. A little more inclined to her male side than her feminine side. Yanagi on the other hand was timid and quiet. Too girly for Fuuko to be her friend. But one situation led them as being the best of friends and they were inseparable since then.

Now both have rubbed some traits to the other. Fuuko was more feminine and has grace that would rival a princess though her temper would occasionally flare, but it was ok because Fuuko won't be Fuuko if she has no temper. Yanagi became more sociable and less shy. She has learned how to be assertive and not just let anyone bully her. Overall they have quite positive effects on each other.

"Well, for a first day everything went fine. I made some friends and I think my classes for this semester would be a blast." Fuuko answered her friend's question. "So how WAS your first day?" She then asked Yanagi.

Yanagi smiled before answering. "Everything went fine too. I met a few friends too and well I guess I'm also looking forward for my classes this semester." She looked at Fuuko and Fuuko looked at her and then both started to laugh a little.

"Well then I guess this was an interesting day. Our fussing and fidgeting for a whole week was for naught." Fuuko said.

"Yes, I guess you're right." Yanagi replied then gasped as she looked at her watch. "Fuuko we need to go home. You're mother and my mother would be calling us 15 minutes from now." Yanagi exclaimed.

"Oh my! You're right. We better hurry up Yanagi or our mothers would skin us alive or worse they would make us live with our relatives here in Tokyo!" As Fuuko was saying this they were already speeding down the street towards their apartment.

The two were renting an apartment near the university. It took them blood and limb to convince their parents to let them rent an apartment instead of sending them to their relatives.

The next day went on like their first day aside from the restlessness around them.

"Yanagi what do you think is up? Have you any idea?" Fuuko asked her friend.

Yanagi just shrugged her shoulders as if to say _'I really have no idea'_

Fuuko then roamed her eyes around wanting to get to the bottom of this when she saw a blue haired girl amongst the crowd. "Aki!" She called then she and Yanagi made their way towards Aki.

Aki smiled at them when she recognized the one who called her. "Oh, hi Fuuko!" She greeted then nods at Yanagi.

"Hello." Fuuko greeted back then turn to introduce the two. "By the way this is my best friend Yanagi, Yanagi this is Aki one of the friends I made yesterday."

The two girls exchanged pleasantries, taking a liking to each other. Fuuko then asked the question that was bugging her for the whole day. "So do you know what is up?" When Aki gave her a puzzled look Fuuko explained further. "You know why everyone seems to be excited and restless?"

"Oh is that it?" Aki asked in return, when Fuuko nodded Aki answered her question. "Well there's going to be an acquaintance party and it would be held next week at the Palmer hotel _**(this is not exactly on Japan but on Taiwan but I do have my literary freedom so please don't sue me I'm only borrowing it.)**_" Aki continued.

"Ah! So why IS everybody excited?" Fuuko asked again seeing no reason as to why anybody would be excited over a party.

Yanagi giggled while Aki rolled her eyes at Fuuko. "Honestly Fuuko!" She exclaimed. "Everyone who is anyone would be there because everybody's required to attend. Naturally the students would never miss an opportunity of seeing all of the popular students together." Aki finished.

"I still can't see why everyone would get excited about THAT!" Fuuko said really not caring about the party nor the popular students who are going to be there. "And I can't see the reason why they would require everyone to attend such a stupid party. It would be a waste of time and not to mention money." She rattled on.

Aki sighed on Fuuko's tirade while Yanagi having known Fuuko for years was just amused. Fuuko is more feminine now but her aberrations of parties are not lost to her. Fuuko really hated wasting her time on a 'stupid' party. Yanagi remembered the time when she had blackmailed Fuuko just so she would go to the prom with her. Though there were a few exceptions like when a party was thrown by a family or a close friend, Fuuko would relent –but not gracefully –to attend.

"Fuuko you are hopeless." Aki said before the three went on their way towards their last class for the day.

Fuuko's last class was Spherical trigonometry. This is an advance subject for her course, a year advance. But because Fuuko is considered to be a math wiz the school's board of directors agreed to have Fuuko pick up advance subjects. Aside from her there was another first year who have managed to enroll in this subject and her name is Kasumi. She was sitting next to her on her left and Fuuko decided to befriend her because one should stick to her own kind. Kasumi is a very cute petite girl, a bit shy but once you get to know her she can talk a lot just like Fuuko. The two hit it off the moment the introductions were finished as if they have known each other already before this. They chatted as they waited for their professor; they still have a good 10 minutes left.

Everyone was minding their own business when a silver-blue haired drop dead gorgeous man entered the room. The room hushed as the girls swoon and guys send this guy envious glares. The guy who is not paying attention to the students' reactions strolled down the aisle towards his usual seat –the one on the back beside the window – (this is where he always seat in all of his classes) which is coincidentally on Fuuko's left side.

Fuuko is eyeing the girls in the room disgustedly albeit discreetly when the guy sat beside her. She eyed the guy a little then turned away when the guy gave her a small smile. Fuuko was fighting a blush when she noticed that the dreamy expressions on all the girls' face turned to screaming murder and it was directed at her. They all saw how the guy smiled at this purple haired girl and they don't like it a bit. Fuuko just sweat dropped then turned towards Kasumi who is also eyeing the guy beside her but more discreetly.

"Wow Fuuko you're lucky." Kasumi whispered to her.

"Why is that?" Fuuko asked.

"A very gorgeous guy's sitting beside you. And I bet that he'll gonna be your seat mate for the rest of the semester. Isn't that enough that you be called lucky?" Kasumi said then added "and besides you're the ONLY girl who caught his attention. He smiled at you."

Before Fuuko could reply their professor took that time to enter their room and start their class.

* * *

When Yanagi and Fuuko reached their apartment, Fuuko fell on the couch tiredly. "This was such a long day!" Fuuko exclaimed

"Tell me about it." Yanagi seconded then sat on the chair opposite the couch. Then she bolted up when she remembered something. "Oh I got to get ready! He's gonna be here any moment." Yanagi gushed and immediately went inside her room to change her clothes.

"Where are you going Yanagi?" Fuuko called.

"Well a guy from one of my class asked me if I would like to accompany him on the mall today and I said yes." Yanagi answered from her room.

"How come you never told me about this guy?" Fuuko asked again as Yanagi emerged from her room wearing a white sleeveless top and a mini skirt.

"Well there was nothing to tell." Yanagi replied then asked Fuuko. "So how do I look?"

Fuuko gave her a –_who–do–you –think –your –kidding –look_ before replying. "You look great." She said giving her friend a thumbs up. Just then the doorbell rang. Fuuko went to the door to open it while Yanagi went down the stairs.

The door revealed a dark haired boy and a handsome one at that. _'Yanagi really had a good taste.'_ Fuuko thought as she gave the man a warm smile. "You must be Yanagi's date." She said, and when the man nod as a response, Fuuko gave the man another smile. "Then come in then. Yanagi's in the living room." She finished as she let the man in and closed the door. "By the way I'm Fuuko Kirisawa and you are?" She asked the man the moment he stepped inside.

"I'm Recca Hanabishi. Please to meet you Fuuko." The man said then smiled sheepishly to Fuuko. "I can call you Fuuko can I?" He asked.

"Of course, any friend of Yanagi is a friend of mine." Fuuko said. "Yanagi Recca's here." She called as they neared the living room.

"Good Evening Recca." Yanagi greeted as her guest reached the living room. She gave him a shy smile.

"Good Evening Yanagi." Recca said in return as she gave Yanagi a serene smile. "You look beautiful in that ensemble." Recca continued which made Yanagi blushed.

"Why thank you." Yanagi managed to reply looking at Recca.

"Eherm…" Fuuko said as the two continued on staring at each other. "Do you want to take a sit and have something to drink Recca?" Fuuko asked as she looked at the now blushing Recca and Yanagi.

Recca shifted his attention towards Fuuko then answered her inquiry. "No need Fuuko if Yanagi's ready then we could go now." Recca then turned to Yanagi waiting for her reply.

"I'm ready." Yanagi answered then the two went on their way.

"Have fun you two..." Fuuko said to the both of them then whispered to Yanagi as she lean to kiss her friend's cheek "tell me all the juicy details" then she winked at Yanagi which made her friend blush but Yanagi nodded nonetheless.

As Fuuko watched the two's retreating back she smiled wistfully _'they look so romantic'_ she thought to herself then she went inside and locked the door.

hr

The days went by and soon a week has already passed, the time for the party has come.

Fuuko is wearing a lavender venus-cut dress that runs along her calves with slits on either side. She fashioned her hair in a high pony and left some to frame her face, a pair of dangling earrings as her only accessory.

Yanagi on the other hand is wearing a cream colored spaghetti strapped dress that also reached her calves with a slit on the side. Her hair is up in a bun and she wore a matching pair of earrings and necklace to complete her outfit.

When Recca arrived, looking quite dashing on his black tux, his jaw dropped nearly hitting the floor as he gazed upon the two girls. Both are stunningly beautiful and he said so which caused Yanagi to blush and Fuuko to smirk at him. He then offered the two girls both his arms as he escorted them to the car.

When they arrived at the hotel everybody fell silent. The guys are eyeing Fuuko and Yanagi while giving Recca envious glares. Recca kept his chin high and has a very smug look on his face. He knows that every guy in the room is jealous of him for on his arms are the two most beautiful girls that the university body has ever laid eyes on. _'Well tough luck'_ he chuckled silently as they continued on walking towards the part of the hall where his friends are.

As they made themselves comfortable a guy with long blonde hair approached their table.

"Yo, Recca." The guy greeted as he reached them.

"Yo, Joker." Recca replied as he and the guy did a fancy hand shake.

"So would you like to introduce me to these two goddesses who are currently gracing our presence?" Joker asked.

Recca chuckled at Joker's response while the two girls smiled at Joker.

"Yanagi, Fuuko this is Joker a friend of mine, Joker these two lovely ladies here are Yanagi and Fuuko." Recca proceeded to introduce them.

"It is my pleasure to meet you two." Joker said as he reached for Fuuko's and Yanagi's hands and gave it a kiss.

Yanagi blushed prettily while Fuuko's trying her best not to blush. Recca on the other hand glared at Joker and grabbed Yanagi's hand from Joker's grasped. Joker looked at Recca then said good-humouredly "Touché". He also released Fuuko's hand then gave a wink at the two girls before going out to meet a certain red haired girl.

When everything was settled again Recca who kept looking at his watch mumbled "What the hell's taking him so long?" as the party began.

Fuuko looked at Yanagi questioningly who in turn shrugged her shoulders. Then they heard Recca said "Finally." He then excused himself and walked towards someone. The two girls just watch from their sit as they saw Recca getting a bit irked then Recca pulled the person towards their table.

"Who do you think is that?" Fuuko asked Yanagi.

"I don't know." Yanagi replied a bit worried because she saw that that someone has long hair.

"Don't fuss over it." Fuuko said as she recognized the worry on Yanagi's voice. "Recca would never cheat on you lest he wants to die." Fuuko assured her friend.

Before Yanagi could reply Recca was back smiling cheekily at them. "Hey girls I want you to meet someone." He started. "Fuuko, Yanagi, this is Mikagami, Tokiya, Tokiya these lovely ladies are my friends Yanagi and Fuuko." He continued as Tokiya sat down next to Fuuko.

"Yanagi?" Tokiya exclaimed.

"Tokiya!" Yanagi gasped.

"You two know each other?" Recca asked.

"Heck of course I know her, sea-monkey she is after all, my cousin." Tokiya replied sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Can't you tell the resemblance between Mifuyu and her?" Then he glared at Recca, who is intent on looking at Yanagi.

Recca who practically grew up with Tokiya was use to him and just shot one of his brows up and laughed a little before saying. "That's good then. I just want you to know that I'm currently dating her." Recca said as if it was all but natural.

Tokiya upon hearing this glared at Recca. "I don't know how that happened but if and when you hurt my cousin rest assure that I'm gonna have your head on a platter." Tokiya said and everybody on the table knows that he is serious.

"Tokiya I'm so happy to see you here." Yanagi said. "And do not worry, Recca won't hurt me." She continued then gave Recca a very sweet smile. "And besides before you got to Recca, Fuuko would probably have already skinned him alive." Then she giggled slightly and looked at Fuuko.

Fuuko, who was silent until this time, smiled at Yanagi in return and said "You bet!" as she glared jokingly at Recca.

"Hey it's you." Tokiya said when he gave a good look at Fuuko. "We are classmates right?" He asked.

"You two also know each other?" Recca exclaimed.

"Yes, we're classmates in Spherical Trigonometry." Fuuko said affirming it.

"What a small world this is." Recca said then smiled like a lunatic. "Then I guess we could all be friends." He exclaimed and then turned to Yanagi who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, all of us could be good friends indeed." Yanagi replied while Fuuko gave everyone a small smile aware that Tokiya continued on staring at her.

All through out the evening Fuuko became self-conscious because when Tokiya's not talking with Recca or Yanagi he stares at her. She occasionally dips into the conversation but mostly she remains silent as if intently listening to what the others are saying not daring to look at the man beside her.

After the dinner was served the assistant director walked on the stage and announced that the dance may begin. Naturally Recca asked Yanagi to dance with him which the latter complied with a smile. Fuuko on the other hand was intent on looking at the dance floor the moment Recca and Yanagi went to dance_. 'Do not look at him Fuuko, you don't have permission to look at him however gorgeous he looks with his white suit.'_ Fuuko thought to herself. She was so emerged in her thoughts that she never noticed that Tokiya was standing in front of her.

"Would you care to dance?" Tokiya asked.

"Huh?" Fuuko asked dumbfounded. '_Did he just ask me to dance with him?_' she thought.

Tokiya gave Fuuko an amused smile before he asked again. "I said would you care to dance?" Then he held his hand in front of her.

"Sure." Fuuko said while smiling at Tokiya.

As they made their way towards the dance floor, Fuuko can't help but notice the glares she's receiving from the female population inside the hall. _'Man, these girls sure are scary.'_ She thought while unconsciously tightening her grip on Tokiya's hand.

"Don't mind them." Tokiya said on her ear. He smiled when he saw Fuuko nod, hiding the blush that crept up on her face.

It's as if the fate is teasing them the moment they reached the dance floor the music changed into a slow one. Fuuko hesitated and was about to ask Tokiya to go back to their table when Tokiya held both of her hands and put it on his neck. He then wrapped his arms around her slim waist as they stared in each other's eyes. _'I could drown on those baby blue eyes of his.' _Fuuko thought as she continued to look at his eyes.

"Do you hate me?" Tokiya asked Fuuko while he continued on staring at her eyes and then down on her lips and back on her eyes again.

Fuuko who suddenly felt her lips dry wet her lips making Tokiya's eyes to be really drawn to her lips. "No, why do you say that?" Fuuko asked in return.

"Well during class you never spared me a glance, you never once talked to me and now you were really silent during the entire time we were talking." Tokiya said a matter of fact manner.

"Don't be silly, I don't have any reason to hate you. I was only trying to keep out of trouble. I don't want to die young you know." Fuuko stated with a mischievous glint on her eyes.

"How is that?" Tokiya asked, tightening his hold on Fuuko's waist, while Fuuko leaned towards him and rested her head on his chest.

"Well, your fan girls aren't exactly friendly." She said then giggled slightly "In fact if looks could kill I could already be dead at this instance."

"Don't worry about them they would never lay a hand on you." He said haughtily _'I'll make sure of it.' _He continued to himself.

They continued to dance for what seems like an eternity for the both of them. When they do part, Tokiya led them to the hotel's garden. Walking hand in hand the two trekked down the path silently.

When they reached it Tokiya and Fuuko sat on a bench still with their hands entwined. They sat there for some time silently staring at the stars above. No one dares to break the comfortable silence that has enveloped them.

"So how are you related to Yanagi?" Fuuko asked breaking the silence between them while she continued on staring at the stars.

Tokiya looked at her first before answering. "Yanagi's mother and my mother are sisters." When Fuuko turned to look at him he continued. "Not only they are sisters but they are twins as well, that's why she and my sister Mifuyu look really alike you could even mistake them as twins even if Mifuyu is five years older than Yanagi."

"Oh, is that so? Now I wish to see your sister Mifuyu." She said then smiled sheepishly at Tokiya. "You know what they say, to see is to believe." She giggled a little and smiled at Tokiya when she saw that he was also smiling at her.

Tokiya draped his jacket on Fuuko when he saw her shiver due to cold and wrapped his arms around the girl. Fuuko rested her head on Tokiya's shoulders as they continued to talk. From afar you would think that they are a couple wanting a time for themselves.

"Fuuko…" Tokiya called softly, smiling tenderly as he continued to look at the girl on his arms. '_She really is a goddess._' He thought. _'My goddess…_' He smiled smugly onto himself.

"Hmmm…" Fuuko replied sleepily. She then snuggled closer to Tokiya.

"Fuuko…" Tokiya called again this time a mischievous glint on his eyes his lips curving slightly upwards.

"What is-" Fuuko's words were cut when Tokiya pressed his lips unto hers_. 'He's kissing me.' _Fuuko screamed in her thoughts. _'Oh my gosh! He's really kissing me.'_ Then all thoughts cease to exist as she answer Tokiya's kisses, her arms snaked towards Tokiya's neck and Tokiya's hands tightened around her, one on her waist and the other at the back of her neck.

As their lips parted, Tokiya gave Fuuko a very satisfied smile as Fuuko gave him a very shy smile. "Ahhmm... we should return now." Fuuko suggested softly not daring to look at Tokiya.

Tokiya lifted her chin and gave her another sweet kiss before replying on her lips "We should." Then he deepened the kiss. Fuuko once again lost herself in Tokiya's kisses.

After a few more kisses, a smug Tokiya and a flustered Fuuko started their way towards their table. They saw that Recca and Yanagi have already returned. Recca was obviously brimming with joy while Yanagi's glowing. The four then decided to go home for the party was already coming to its end.

It was unanimously decided that Recca and Yanagi would ride on the former's car while Fuuko will ride with Tokiya. The ride back home was cocooned in a comfortable silence with the two couples sighing contently.

When the two cars came to a stop outside Fuuko and Yanagi's apartment the two girls asked the guys if they would like to stay for a while. Seeing that the girls were tired the guys declined the offer and bid the girls farewell. Recca pulled Yanagi towards the other side of the house while Tokiya and Fuuko stayed in front of the door.

"I had a good time." Fuuko started. She looked at Tokiya with her lashes then smiled a little.

"Unexpectedly, I too had a good time." Tokiya said softly. A bit amused at Fuuko's apparent show of shyness he lifted Fuuko's chin, his head descended towards hers, then murmured softly when his lips were a few inches away from hers. "See you tomorrow Fuuko." Then he claimed her lips in an agonizing sweet kiss. They shared one more kiss before Tokiya regretfully withdrew from her kisses and bid Fuuko good night. He then called Recca to already get his paws off her cousin. When a sheepish Recca and a blushing Yanagi emerged, Recca and Tokiya bid the girls good night again and gave them a smile as the girls also bid them good night and a smile. With a last _'take care'_ the guys went on their way.

As Fuuko lay down on her bed she thought about a certain silver-blue haired guy that managed to steal her heart on one night. She reminisce the things that happened that night and she giggled happily and said dreamily "I really had a very wonderful time Tokiya" as she gently put her hand on her lips thinking about the kisses they shared. She sighed and went to sleep with a lovely smile on her face.

**A.N. Edited again… though I don't think I've managed to really correct everything.**


End file.
